Tényleg nem tudta, mikor indult
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Nem tudja, hogyan történt, vagy mikor és miért, de Dean rájött, hogy Castiel igenis felizgatja. Slash fic, Destiel


Nos, ha jól láttam, ez az első Cas/Dean fanfiction az oldalon (ha nem így van elnézést, a keresőben én nem láttam egyet sem...) így hát legyetek velem elnézőek. Ez az _első_ publikált slash amit írok és meg kell mondjam, **EZ NEHÉZ**! Két pasiról írni nagyon nehéz (nekem). Szóval remélem tetszik majd valakinek ez a kis alkotás. Szívesen fogadom a véleményeket, ugyanis jó lenne tudni, hogy létezik-e magyar Destiel rajongó rajtam kívül... ^^' (ami nagyon jó lenne, mert szívesebben írok másnak, mint magamnak...)  
Oh és most szeretnék elnézést kérni az összes Winchest rajongótól, ugyanis kicsit becsmérlően írok az ilyesfajta fanfiction-ökről (lásd lentebb), de csak azért írtam ezt mert a szöveg így kívánta, nincs mögötte SEMMI!

oooOooo

**Tényleg nem tudja, mikor kezdődött...**

Nem tudta, mikor kezdte érezni azt, amit most is érez. Halvány fogalma sem volt róla. De tetszett neki ez az érzés. Nagyon…

Talán akkor, amikor az egyik harc után, betértek egy újabb motelbe. Sam elugrott pár sörért a szomszédos kocsmába, ő pedig leült Cas mellé.

- Jól vagy, haver? Elég… már bocs, de szarul nézel ki…

- Azt hiszem, fáradt vagyok, Dean. Nem tudom, miért. És azt sem tudom, hogy segíthetnék rajta – felelte Castiel. Hangjában tényleg fáradtság csengett.

- Hát, nekem egy forró zuhany mindig jót tesz…

- Zuhany?

- Tudod Cas, víz. Meleg víz. – magyarázta Dean vigyorogva. – Menj, próbáld ki. – intett a fürdő felé.

Castiel felkelt, és besétált a fürdőbe, de nem egészen tudta, mihez kezdjen a sok csappal, amit a zuhanyzón talált.

- Öhm, Dean. Azt hiszem, szükségem lesz a segítségedre – szólt ki a vadásznak, mire ő készségesen megjelent az ajtóban.

- Nos, először is vetkőzz le. Én addig beállítom a hőmérsékletet.

Bármennyire is azt hitte, az ilyesmi nem érdekli, nem tudta levenni a szemét az angyalról, ahogy az lassan megszabadult kabátjától és öltönyétől. Miután a kibontott nyakkendőd is a földre dobta és elkezdte az ingjét gombolni, Dean hirtelen meglepő forróságot kezdett érezni, pedig még meg se nyitotta a csapokat.

Gyorsan észbe kapott és odalépett a zuhanyzóhoz. Beállított egy viszonylag meleg, de mégsem forró hőmérsékletet. Mire megfordult, az angyalon már csak az alsógatyája volt. Egyre melegebb lett a fürdőben.

- Itt a törölköződ is. – dobta oda neki, rá se nézve, majd kisietett.

Becsukta maga után az ajtót, elgondolkodva hozzádőlt, majd halkan ezt morogta:

- Mi a franc…?

Talán minden ekkor kezdődött…

**oooOooo**

Vagy talán akkor, amikor húsz perccel később az angyal megjelent az ajtóban.

Dean épp a tévét bámulta, amikor hirtelen kinyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja. Öntudatlanul fordította oda a szemét, de levenni már megint nem tudta a látványról.

Castiel vizes testét csupán egy kis fehér törölköző takarta, ami a csípője alá volt csomózva. Mellkasán még jó pár vízcsepp futott lefelé, hogy eltűnjön a frottír anyagban.

Castiel hanyagul nekidőlt az ajtófélfának, kezében tartott törölközővel elkezdte dörzsölni haját.

- Ez tényleg… nagyon kellemes volt – vallotta be. – Jobban érzem magam.

Levette a törölközőt nedves hajáról, így az össze-vissza állt.

„Úgy néz ki, mint egy sün. Egész ara…" Még magában sem merte befejezni a gondolatot, miután érezte, hogy valami megrándul az ölében.

- Ennek nagyon örülök… - szólt alig hallhatóan.

Igen, talán itt indultak el a dolgok.

**oooOooo**

Vagy éppen az is lehet, hogy akkor, amikor Sam felnevetve a laptopja előtt, odahívta őket.

Cas már fel volt öltözve (mezítlábasan, kabát nélkül), a Sam által hozott sörök is elfogytak. Öccse csak úgy szörfölt a neten, amikor ráakadt pár történetre.

- Ezt nézd meg Dean! Emlékszel, amikor megtudtuk, hogy valaki könyvet ír az életünkről, találtunk pár rajongót, akik rólunk írtak…

- Higgy nekem, nem akarod befejezni ezt a mondatot… - fojtotta belé a szót Dean, mire Sam csak vigyorgott.

- Miről van szó? – kérdezte Cas érdekelődve. - Miket írtak rólatok?

Dean csak a fejét csóválta, miközben Sam elmagyarázta, miről van szó.

- Úgy érted, arról írtak, hogy ti ketten…

- Szeretkezünk – fejezte be Dean.

Cas összezavarodva pislogott.

- De hát ti… testvérek vagytok. Ez nem… fura?

- Dehogynem! – vágta rá a két Winchester együtt.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy azért hívtál ide, mert találtál még pár ilyen szarságot rólunk. – szólt fenyegetőzve Dean.

- Ő, nos nem, ez egy kissé… más. – hallani lehetett hangján, hogy elfojtott nevetéssel küzd.

- Mutasd, mi ilyen rohadt vicces!? – mordult Dean, maga és Cas felé fordítva a laptopot.

"_Ahogy Dean az ágyon feküdt, az angyal lassú mozdulatokkal fölé térdelt. Kezei a gombokkal bajlódtak, hogy minél hamarabb megszabadíthassa szeretőjét a nem kívánt ruháktól, míg szája vadul ostromolta a férfiét. Dean kezei se nyugodtak a takarón. Az angyal övcsatját próbálták kikapcsolni. Sikeresen. Amikor Dean egyik keze Castiel alsógatyája alá siklott, az angyal száját egy halk nyögés hagyta el. Amikor viszont Dean megmozdította csuklóját, végighúzva azt Cas teljes hosszán, az angyal nem bírta már, hangosan és meglehetősen kéjesen sóhajtott. A vadász összes mozdulatát élvezte."_ – olvasták a szavakat szinte egyszerre.

Némán egymásra néztek, de Dean nem mert megszólalni. Olvasás közben ugyanis, egyértelmű változások mentek végbe az alsógatyájában. Határozottan merev lett. Cas ellenben halálosan nyugodtnak tűnt, bár arca egy kicsit mintha színesebb lett volna, mint általában. Sam mosolyogva várta reakciójukat, de a másik kettő meg se szólalt. Némán visszasétáltak helyükre, a szoba két ellentétes oldalába.

Nos, igen, meglehetett, hogy csak itt kezdődött el…

**oooOooo**

De az teljességgel biztos, hogy amikor pár óra múlva Sam beült az Impalába, hogy egy kis kaját szerezzen valahonnan, Dean nem bírt egy légtérben maradni az angyallal.

Ugyanis, ahányszor ránézett, elképesztő vágyat érzett, hogy leteperje őt, és minimum azt művelje vele, amit korábban olvastak. Bár ő tovább akart volna menni. Ó de sokkalta tovább.

Úgy gondolta, a hideg zuhany talán jót tesz majd testének.

- Lezuhanyozok – közölte Casszel, és beslisszolt a fürdőbe. Megnyitotta a csapot, és elkezdett vetkőzni, mikor egy koppanás hallatszott az ajtón.

- Dean, hallasz? El kell mennem… Nemsokára jövök. – hallatszott az angyal hangja kintről.

Dean egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd ahogy volt, póló nélkül, kicsatolt övvel, kirohant a fürdőből.

- Hová mész, Cas? – kérdezte. Hangját semlegesnek szánta. Nem jött össze. Kétségbeesettnek tűnt.

Az angyal tekintete pár pillanatig elidőzött testén.

- El. – hallatszott a szimpla válasz.

- De hova? – erősködött tovább Dean.

- Csak el. Valahová. Akárhová – felelte Castiel csendesen. Nem nézett Dean szemébe.

- Miért? – érkezett a következő kérdés.

Castiel egy jó darabig nem válaszolt, Dean már kezdte az hinni, az angyal mindjárt el is tűnik. Ám ekkor Castiel egyenesen Dean szemébe nézett. A szemkontaktus megszakítása nélkül elindult feléje, és úgy kábé két teljes milliméterre tőle meg is állt.

- Mert… - kezdte, de nem tudta, hogyan is fejezhetné be a mondatot. _Mert kívánlak._ Ez lett volna a legőszintébb válasz, de a leghelytelenebb is. Hátrált pár lépést. – Mert nem tudok itt maradni.

- Francba Castiel, nem tudnál legalább egyszer az életben, normális választ adni? – fakadt ki Dean.

- Nem - szólt az angyal, megfordult és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Tudod mit? Kapd be! – kiáltott utána Dean mogorván.

Cas villámgyorsan megpördült és felháborodva a másik férfire nézett.

- Mi van!?

- Kapd be, Castiel. Ez van. – hallatszott Dean irtó dühös sziszegése.

Castiel váratlanul megindult felé és szenvedélyesen ezt suttogta:

- Ahogy kívánod…

Deannek elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy az angyal elérte őt, és ráhajolt szájára. Ez volt élete legvadabb csókja.

Castiel erősen magához szorította, egyik kezével derekát, másik kezével nyakát szorítva. Ha akart volna se tudott volna mozdult, de dehogy akart. Minden vágya az volt, hogy itt lehessen, Castiel karjai között. Fulladozva csókolták egymást, levegőt csak néha kaptak, akkor se sokat. Felhevülve lépdeltek, míg bele nem ütköztek a falba. Ahogy Dean megérezte, hogy Castiel teste nem megy tovább még erősebben szorította a falhoz. Minden porcikáját érezni akarta.

Ajkaik szétváltak, mert már túl nagy volt a légszomjuk, elkalandoztak más tájakra, felfedezték a másik nyakát, vállát, de az nem volt elég kielégítő. Sokkal többet akartak, de nem volt már sok idejük. Sam bármikor visszajöhet.

Dean elkezdte körkörösen mozgatni csípőjét, érezte, hogy Castiel egyre keményebb lesz. Alig várta már, hogy megvalósuljon az, amit pár órája olvasott.

Levette Cas válláról a zakót és a nyakkendőt, de nem volt kedve a gombokkal szórakozni. Ez most nem egy lassú, romantikus játszadozás lesz. Ez halálosan komoly, szenvedélyes, forró szex lesz. Úgy bizony…

Széttépte az inget.

A következő pillanatban az ágyon találta magát, Castiel pedig fölötte térdelt. Az ing valahol a földön, elfeledve.

Cas újfent vadul ráhajolt ajkaira, míg megint el nem fogyott a levegőjük. Dean kezei szabadon jártak az angyal testén, felfedezve annak minden porcikáját. Így hát ezek után természetes, hogy Cas is meg akarta ismerni a másik testét. Nem csak ismerni. Ízlelni. A szájával.

Először csak a nyakát kezdte harapdálni. De amint Dean feljebb nyomta csípőjét, hogy találkozzon övével, megértette, hogy amit tesz, jó a másiknak. Nagyon is.

Így elkezdett lejjebb menni.

Megcsókolta szegycsontját, majd puha ajkai rátaláltak Dean mellbimbójára is. Először csak szájába vette és megszívta. Aztán nyelvével kezdett körözni körülötte. Dean halkan nyögdécselt válaszul, ami még jobban bizonyította, hogy amit tesz, nagyon is helyes. Mikor úgy gondolta, eleget foglalkozott az egyik mellbimbóval, áttért a másikhoz. Azt is nyelvével izgatta, míg keze, fel-le járt Dean egész mellkasán, sokszor megállva a szabad mellbimbón.

Egy idő után úgy gondolta eleget kényeztette ezeket a részeket, olyan sok van még hátra. Tovább indult lefelé. Néhol csókolta, néhol harapta Dean izmos bőrét, vagy épp csak ajkaival súrolta azt. De bármit is tett, Dean egyre jobban vonaglott alatta.

Lassan elfogyott az érintetlen bőr. Ekkor úgy döntött, tovább folytatja, amit elkezdett. _A farmer alatt._ Gyors mozdulattal lehúzta a cipzárt és megszabadította Deant a feszes ruhadarabtól. Ahogy a bokszer végigsimított Dean farkán, a férfi hangosabban felnyögött. Ez egy elég merész ötletet juttatott az angyal eszébe. Mi lenne ha…?

Ajkaival gyengéden végigsimította Dean farkának teljeses hosszát. A reakció ezúttal sem maradt el.

- Jézus Cas, mi csinálsz!? – nyögte Dean hangosan.

- Sajnálom, azt hittem tetszeni fog – visszakozott az angyal. Helyes arcán és hangjában tényleges sajnálat tűnt fel, ahogy Dean szemébe nézett.

- A francokat nem tetszett Cas! Csak nem gondoltam volna, hogy… szóval, hogy ezt fogod csinálni.

- Szóval akkor ez… - Újra végigfuttatta száját Dean péniszén, de most már nyelve is beszállt a játékba –… tetszik?

- Ahh… Castiel! – Dean csak ennyit tudott kipréselni.

- Ezt igennek veszem – vigyorodott el az angyal, majd tovább izgatta Deant.

- Vedd is – nyögte a férfi két csók között.

- És ha ezt csinálom az is teszik? – Kérdezte Cas. Dean épp meg akarta kérdezni mit, amikor hirtelen megérezte farkát, _Castiel szájában._

- AHH! – hirtelen csak ennyi volt a válasz. Egy pár másodperccel később, Dean már egy értelmes mondatot is ki tudott nyögni. – Áruld el Castiel, hol a francba tanultad ezt?

- Itt és most. Rajtad tanulok. – mosolygott az angyal, majd visszatért az előbbi elfoglaltságához. Ennek hatására Dean se tudott többet mondani. Még gondolkodni is elfelejtett.

Ahogy egyre közelebb került a csúcshoz, teste egyre jobban kezdett hánykolódni az ágyon. Csípője felvette azt a ritmust, amit Castiel diktált, szívverése viszont sokkal gyorsabban vert. Zihálása úgy látszott megrémíti egy kicsit az angyalt.

- Dean… minden rendben? – kérdezte Cas bizonytalanul.

- Ige-igen. – hangzott a rekedt válasz.

- Talán abbahagyjam?

- Azt… azt meg ne próbáld! – hallatszott halkan, de határozottan.

- Akkor mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Cas gonosz mosollyal a szája szélén.

- Castiel…

- Válaszolj nekem, Dean. Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek most? – folytatta Cas, ujjaival finoman cirógatva Dean testét.

- Azt, amit az előbb csináltál… - nyögte Dean, mivel az angyali ujjak most már farkát simogatták.

- Vagyis…?

- Szemét dög… - jött egy elhaló válasz, mire Castiel még szélesebben és még gonoszabban vigyorgott. Dean összeszedte magát, karjával még mindig az ágytámlát markolva, belenézett egyenesen az angyal szemeibe és így szólt:

- Azt akarom, hogy szopj le, _Castiel_. Olyan mélyen, mint eddig még soha. Ezt akarom, _Castiel_.

Cas válasza csak egy hangos morgás volt, majd lehajtotta fejét, hogy teljesítse Dean kívánságát. Mindent beleadott, amire csak képes volt. Nem tudta pontosan, hogyan kell ezt jól csinálni, de azt látta, az a férfi, akit kényeztet, egyre jobban elveszíti önuralmát. És ez tetszett neki. _Nagyon_ tetszett neki…

Látni akarta Deant abban a pillanatban, amikor az már nem bírja tovább, ezért felpillantott. Ám meglátva a férfi kiterített testét, összeszorított szemeit, nyitott száját, ahogy ki-be kapkodja rajta a levegőt, mellkasán csillogó izzadságot, és ahogy egyik karja keményen szorítja az ágy végi vasat, a másik ökölbe szorult kezében pedig a lepedőt őrli, megállt.

Megállt, és nem tudta levenni a szemét róla. Révületéből a csodált alany hangja térítette észhez.

- Miért… miért álltál meg? – kérdezte Dean lihegve.

- Gyönyörű vagy. – szólt szelíden Castiel, majd ahogy kék szemei találkoztak a zöld szempárral, lehajolt, hogy végre befejezze, amit elkezdett.

De váratlanul Dean megragadt hajánál fogva, és felhúzta magához. Ajkaival szenvedélyesen ráhajolt, nem törődve azzal, merre jártak Cas ajkai pár perccel korábban. A forró csókkal mondott köszönetet az előbbi kedves szavakért.

Az angyal elengedett egy félmosolyt, majd szájába vette Dean farkát. Amikor hosszan végignyalta, Dean már vissza is dőlt az ágyra, egyik keze továbbra is a vasat, másik pedig a lepedőt szorította. Csípője ütemesen előrelendült, ahogy Castiel mélyebbre hajolt.

- Mondd ki a nevem! – az angyal hangja nem volt több puszta kéjes morgásnál.

Dean nem tudott megszólalni, képtelen volt többre puszta hangos zihálásnál.

- Mondd ki a nevem, Dean! – Castiel hallani akarta, ahogy Dean az ő nevét kiálltja, amikor elélvez. Hallania kellett… De beszéd közben sem hagyta abba a férfi izgatását, így annak elég nehéz volt értelmes szavakat kiejtenie.

- C…

- Gyerünk Dean, mondd ki a nevem!

Gyorsított a tempón, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, lehet, hogy így nem kapja meg, amit annyira akar. De bízott Deanben.

A másik férfi teste, már teljesen fel volt hevülve. Castiel csodálta, hogy képes ilyen sokáig kitartani. Még gyorsabban dolgozott Dean péniszén, kezével is besegítve. Míg szájával fel-le mozgott, kezével Dean golyóit simogatta. Amikor a vadász mind két kezével megmarkolt a vasrudakat, és teste ívbefeszült, úgy tűnt elfogyott a kitartása.

- Cast… Castiel! – szinte ordította az angyal nevét.

Cas érezte, hogy valami meleg folyadék ömlik a szájába. Lenyelte, majd megnézte mi az. Fehér folyadék csordogált Dean farkának végéből, mindenhova jutott belőle a férfi ölében. Cas lehajolt és sorra lenyalta az opálos nedvet. Mikor végzett, Dean fölé támaszkodott.

- Hadd pihenjek pár percet… - Dean kinyitotta a szemét és lusta mosoly jelent meg szája sarkán. Még mindig elég gyorsan vette a levegőt – Cas, ember, ez… ez állat volt.

- Örülök, hogy örömet tudtam okozni neked, Dean.

- Örömet? De még milyet! Mint a mennyország…

- A mennyország más. Az egy gyönyörű hely…

- Hé. Ez csak egy kifejezés. De meglátjuk, mit mondasz, ha végeztem.

- Végeztél? Miv… - Cas nem tudta végigmondani, ugyanis Dean egy gyors mozdulattal hanyatt döntötte, a következő pillanatban már a férfi feküdt rajta, nyakát csókolva.

- Tudod, angyalom, úgy gondolom, túl sok rajtad a ruha. Ezen változtatni kéne… - Kezei elindultak lefelé, de váratlanul már nem érezte meztelen bőrével az angyal nadrágját. Lenézett.

Castiel teljesen meztelen volt.

- Mi a franc!? Az előbb még…

Értetlen tekintetéből Cas rájött mi zavarja.

- Azt mondtad, sok a ruha rajtam. Így hát eltüntettem. – magyarázta egyszerűen.

- Eltűntetted? Csak úgy?

- Nem kellett volna? – kérdezte ijedten Cas. A következő pillanatban, Dean megint érezte a nadrág szövetét.

- Váó. Nem semmi. – elismerően bólintott.

- Eddig is tudtad, hogy képes vagyok dolgokra, nem? - ráncolta a homlokát az angyal.

- Dehogynem. Csakhát… nem gondoltam, hogy ilyesmire is lehet használni… Mit tudsz még? – kérdése pusztán kíváncsiságnak hangzott, de mosolya arra ösztönözte Castielt, hogy valami nagyon _különlegeset_ tegyen.

- Nos… - Castiel keze elindult lefelé és rákulcsolódott Dean immár puha farkára. Ahogy a bőr bőrt ért, Dean újra megmerevedett. _Nagyon_.

A vadász követte tekintetével az angyal kezét, és amikor megérezte, mit tett, újra a másik férfi gyönyörű kék szemébe nézett.

- Óóó, Castiel, ez egy nagyon _élvezetes_ este lesz. – mosolygott csábítóan.


End file.
